SiBum love story
by 1215RaeSoo
Summary: Pernah dengar cerita Harry Poter? kurasa kisah cinta Ginny di HP sama dengan kisah cintaku.
1. Chapter 1

TITTLE : LOVE STORY

AUTHOR : JUNG RAESOO A.K.A SARI1512

CAST : -KIM KIBUM

-CHOI SIWON

-TAN(KIM) HANGENG

-KIM HEECHUL

-AND OTHER CAST

MAIN PAIR : SIBUM, AND OTHER

RATED : AMAN (T)

GENRE : FAMILY, HURT, ETC

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, YAOI, MENYEBABKAN MUAL, OOC, GAJE

SUMMARY : " kalian tahu cerita ginny di Harry Potter? Kisah cinta ku hampir sama seperti ginny weasley."

Ada yang tahu dengan cerita cinta Harry Potter? Kalau tahu aku ingin bercerita sedikit tentang hidupku dan kisah cintaku. Karna jika diperhatikan kisah cintaku seperti ginny di Harry Potter. Di Harry Potter pada awalnya Harry menyukai cewek cina yang bernama cho chang itu. Tetapi, cewek itu telah berpacaran dengan cedric digorry. Walaupun seperti itu Harry tetap mau menjadi pelarian oleh cho pada saat cedric tiada. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia tahu, bahwa seorang cho chang adalah penghianat. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memilih seorang Ginny Weasley (adik perempuan sahabatnya yang bernama Ron yang sudah memendam rasa cinta selama semester pertama) untuk mejadi pendamping hidupnya dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya.

Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana kisah cintaku. Kisah cinta yang kubilang hampir sama seperti ginny weasley. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku menjadi seorang choi, tapi kalian harus tahu bagaimana perjuangan yang harus aku lewati untuk membuktikan kepada orang yang kucintai itu bahwa, aku sungguh mencintainya. Sejujurnya aku sempat menyerah kepadanya. Aku sempat berfikir bahwa tak akan ada kesempatan untukku sampai pada akhirnya ia menciumku. Walaupun tak ada kata pengikat diantara kami tapi aku tahu bahwa dia mencintaiku. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berkata ingin melamarku dan aku hanya bisa terdiam dan ternyata ia tidak bercanda. Karna setelah ia berkata kepadaku ia langsung menjumpai umma dan appa kim untuk meminta persetujuan untuk kami berdua.

0

End

0

Or tbc?

Terserah reader mau dilanjuti atau tidak kalau mau di tunggu 1 minggu kalau bisa sih aku update sabtu. Makasih buat reader yang udah baca karya abal aku yang pertama

zhiewon189

Snowysmiles

Lee bummebum

Cho97

Kali ini aku bawa ff gaje ke dua *dah tahu gaje masih berani ngepost juga +_+ *ga nyadar diri nih orang. Sebenarnya udah lama mau di posting tapi login ffnet susah bangetT_T. Belum lagi koneksinya abal-abal. Mian kalo aku curcol kebanyakan -_ maaf untuk eon Dee yang aku janjiin ff *walaupun aku gak yakin ditunggu sih ff buatanku #miris. Pokoknya maksih lah buat yang mau baca review ne...


	2. flashback

TITTLE : LOVE STORY

AUTHOR : JUNG RAESOO A.K.A SARI1512

CAST : -KIM KIBUM

-CHOI SIWON

-TAN(KIM) HANGENG

-KIM HEECHUL

-AND OTHER CAST

MAIN PAIR : SIBUM, AND OTHER

RATED : AMAN (T)

GENRE : FAMILY, HURT, ETC

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, YAOI, MENYEBABKAN MUAL, OOC, GAJE, IDE PASARAN

SUMMARY : " kalian tahu cerita ginny di Harry Potter? Kisah cinta yang hampir sama seperti ginny weasley."

09 desember 2013

Hai namaku Kim ani Choi Kibum. 1 tahun yang lalu aku resmi menyandang marga choi. Kini aku sedang hamil 2 bulan. Dan umurku bukan 16 tahun lagi tetapi 22 tahun, berarti siwon oppa sekarang sudah 26 tahun. Tapi entah kenapa aku teringat sama kenangan kisah cinta kami yang dulu. Terlalu klase sih tapi bagi ku itu sangat berarti.

_#flashback _

_20 juli 2007_

_Hari ini aku kedatangan tamu tak diundang dirumahku. Katanya sih dia ingin menemui oppa ku tapi oppa ku tidak ada dirumah jadinya malah aku yang menemaninya di ruang tengah_

"_Halo. Apa Hankyung ada?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang ada di hadapanku ini._

"_oppa ku sedang keluar. Ada perlu apa dengan nya?"_

"_owh. Kalau boleh tahu dia kemana? Namaku Choi Siwon aku teman sekolah oppamu. Nama kamu siapa?"_

"_nama ku Kim oppa ku bilang dia ingin pergi keluar sebentar. Kalau oppa ingin menunggu nya silahkan saja." Jawab ku sambil tersenyum malu. 'sumpah temen oppa ku kok cakep banget...'_

"_oh baiklah." Katanya sambil tersenyum menawan dan aku hanya bisa tersipu malu. Aku membawanya keruang tengah rumahku. Pada saat aku ingin meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan itu dia menarik tanganku, "bagaimana jika kau menemaniku disini. apa kalau kau meninggalkan ku sendiri kau tak takut jika aku mencuri ssemua barang disini?" tanyanya sambil mentap mataku. 'oh god mimpi apa aku semalam sampai berjumpa dengannya hari ini. Aku tidak ingin terbangun jika ini mimpi.'_

"_eum, ne oppa. Aku hanya ingin membuatkanmu minum. Kau ingin minum apa?" tanyaku lagi denganmencoba berbicara senormal mungkin._

"_apapun yang kau buat pasti akan terasa enak dan manis." _

"_kok bisa oppa? Kalau aku cuman nyediain air tawar gimana? Mana ada rasa manis nya." Tanyaku seserius mungkin. 'aku bingung juga apa oppa ini bisa sulap ya. Atau jangan-jangan dia punya kekuatan kayak kawannya si boboiboy yang namanya gopal itu. Ih ganteng-ganteng kok aneh sih'_

"_semua minuman yang kamu sajikan pasti akan manis jika melihat muka kamu. Jangankan air tawar teh pahit pun akan terasa manis jika kamu menemani ku untuk meminumnya bummie~." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Sumpah muka aku pasti merah kayak kepiting rebus sekarang ini. Ya tuhan dia romantis banget sih..._

"_oppa bia aja sih. Ntar ya aku ambil minuman buat oppa." Kataku yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan nya diruang tengah._

_*skip time*_

"_oh yah apa hankyung oppa sudah pernah membawa chullie kemari?" 'chullie? Dia kenal sama Heechul eonni. Kok kayaknya akrab banget. Apa dia selalu nambahin embel-embel ~ie~ ke semua orang yang dikenalnya. Ntahlah coba aku tanya aja'_

"_Heechul eonni pernah datang itupun jarang banget oppa. Kenapa emang oppa tahu tentang hubungan Heechul eonni dan Hankyung oppa?" tanyaku dengan tatapan minta penjelasan._

"_yah begitu. Dulu aku lebih dulu mengenal chullie daripada oppamu. Aku dan chullie selalu bersama dari kami duduk dibangku Junior School. Aku dan chullie juga sempat memiliki suatu hubungan dulu. Walaupun seperti itu hubunganku dengan chullie baik-baik saja apalagi kini kedua sahabatku telah bersatu." Katanya dengan tersenyum walau sedikit dipaksa dan tersirat nada kesedihan di dalamnya. 'apa itu artinya dia masih suka sama Chullie eonni?'_

"_oppa aku mau nanya sesuatu."_

"_apa itu?"_

"_kau masih menyukai Heechul eonni kan. Kau tidak setuju jika kedua sahabatmu berpacaran kan? Kenapa kau diam saja mengetahui ada orang lain yang menyukai cinta pertamamu. Dia memang oppa ku tapi jika dia merebut milik orang lain orang tua ku menentang keras dengan hal itu. Karna umma dan appa tidak menyukai anaknya menjadi perbut hak orang lain." Jawab ku sambil mengingat perkataan orang tuaku tentang ketidakbolehan kita mengambil hak orang lain._

"_kau tahu dari mana aku pacaran sama chullie? Dan siapa bilang cinta pertamaku itu heechul. Kau terlalu banyak mengarang dongsaeng~ah. Lagipula hankyung oppa mu tidak merebut hak oppa kok. Dia hanya menjalankan kewajibannya saja, sungguh!" jawab siwon oppa dengan senyum yang tidak pas dengan wajahnya saat ini. Sungguh itu terlihat canggung dengan wajahnya itu. Aku benci seorang penipu. Pasti ada hal yang di sembunyikannya dariku._

"_opp..." "annyeong, bummie oppa pulan. Loh siwon ada juga. Ada apa won kemari? Ada urusan apa sehingga membuat masiwon datang kerumah ku?." "oppa sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak memencet bel. Oppa membuat aku terkejut. Tadi siwon oppa datang kemari ingin bertemu dengan oppa. Tapi oppa lama banget pulangnya jadinya aku nemani siwon oppa deh."_

"_ia, oppa males banget mencet bel lagian oppa tahu pintu gak dikunci makanya oppa masuk aja. Apalagi pas lihat kereta siwon ada diluar jadi oppa langsung masuk." Jawab hankyung oppa dan mulai duduk di sofa dengan kami berdua yang sudah dari tadi mendudukinya. "oppa darimana? Pergi dengan heechul eonnie? Kenapa aku gak diajak? Aku kan juga pengen jalan-jalan." Tanyaku sambil mengerutcutkan bibirku. "kau ingin ikut kami pergi? Lain kali saja ne bummie~ah. Mian tadi oppa tidak mengajakmu karna tadi kami harus kerumah sakit sebentar" jawab hankyung oppa sambil meneglus kepalaku. _

"_siapa yang sakit han? Chullie? Dia kok tidak memberitahuku? Dia sakit apa? Apa parah? Dokter bilang apa?" tanya siwon oppa dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang gak jeas. Tapi kayaknya siwon oppa perhatian banget deh sama heechul eonni. Kenapa hatiku kok nyeri sih. 'tuhan ini kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan jantung ini. Berhenti berdetak bodoh!' teriakku sambil memegang pelan dada kiriku. 'aku tidak boleh mencintai siwon oppa. Hatinya sudah terpikat oleh heechul eonnie. Aku tidak boleh mengambil hak orang lain tekadku dalam hati.' Kurasakan mataku mulai ingin menumpahkan(?) sesuatu. Aku berlari dari sana biarkan mereka mengurus perempuan beruntung itu. Heechul eonnie memang hebat mampu memikat banyak orang._

_12 Agustus 2007_

_ Melelahkan! Hari ini adalah hari menyebalkan. "huh..." hembusan nafasku terdengar keluar dari mulutku. "bummie pulang bareng kami yuk!" teriak hyukkie dan pacar nya si ikan itu (read: donghae) pasangan jenis alam ini memang suka merecoki ku karna aku yang tidak punya pacar. Ish... apa hubungannya sih. Ia kan readers? #abaikan._

"_gausah aku pulang naik bis saja. Lagian aku ingin membeli koleksi buku terbaru ku. Masih belum lengkap." Kata ku dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantikku.(kibum: jangan marah ya reader #hug. Me: #kiss. Reader:#nimpuk). _

"_yaudah deh. Lagian berhentilah membaca buku terus bummie. Bagimana kau ingin mendapatkan seorang namja chingu kalo kerjaan kamu tiap harinya cuman baca buku doang." "mulai deh khotbah jum'at. Udah deh neng. Mending kerpakiran dan jumpai hae oppa pasti dia capek menunggumu." "oh ia aku lupa! Dah bummie." Dasar aneh._

_*skip*_

_ bookstore_

"_bruk!" _

"_kalo jalan hati-hati dong. Punya mata ga sih? Sakit tahu." Nih cewek gila kli yah. Dia yang nabrak dia juga yang marah-marah. Aneh. Aku pun meninggalkan cewek aneh itu sendiri. 'pasti namjachingunya adalah orang gila karna memacari gadis freak kaya dia.' Pikir ku dalam hati sambil ngebayangin seberapa mengerikannya hubungan mereka._

"_eh yeoja tidak tahu diri kenapa lo pergi aja? Lo bisu? Budek? Atau apalah itu sehingga gak bisa ngejawab pertanyaan gue?" 'nih orang memang cari masalah' pikir gue dalam hati gue balikin badan dan ngomong ke dia,_

"_maa? yang salah bukan saya tapi anda. Jadi untuk apa saya meminta maaf kepada orang yang salah. Itu adalah suatu tindakan yang teramat konyol." Jawabku sambil melangkah pergi tapi, pada saat aku ingin berbalik bada,_

"_kibummie? Lagi apa disini?" _

"_loh siwon oppa kok ada disini?" aku kok jadi nanya balik sih. Biarin aja deh yang penting jawab. _

"_lagi nyari buku bummie buat kuliah. Kamu kesini sama siapa? Han?"_

"_sendiri oppa. Lagi nyari buku bacaan yang baru. Kalo oppa sendiri sama siapa kesini?" jawabku sambil tersenyum._

"_sama aku. Wonnie khha.. kita pulang. Yeoja ini membuatbadanku sakit. Ternyata dia tidak tuli atau bisu. Tapi angkuh." 'gila nih cewek emang gue buat apa sama dia. Jumpa aja baru sekarang tapi udah bilang gue angkuh. Benar-benar freak.'_

"_maksud kamu appa jes?"_

"_ia chagi tadi ia nabrak aku sampai aku jatuh terus dia malah marah-marahin aku gak jelas gitu. Dia itu udah angkuh dan agak sdikit yah miring." Jawabnya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan siwon oppa. 'cih. Sok pamer. Dasar cewek freak. Apa hubungannya sama siwon oppa yah.?'_

"_jangan berlebihan jess. Ayo kita pulang. oh ia sebelum pulang kenalkan kibummie dia yeojachingu oppa. Jessica. Jessica perkenalkan dia yeodongsangnya Hankyung." Siwon oppa menyuruh cewek itu mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Dan aku hanya terdiam sambil membawa tangan ku menyentuh dada kiriku 'kenapa sakit lagi. Seharusya aku tidak bertemu dengan siwon oppa lagi.' Rutukku dalam hati. _

_Aku hanya tersenyum hambar dan menyambut tangan itu(?) setelah siwon oppa pergi matakku mulai mengeluarkan air yang tidak sangat kuharap kehadirannya. Air mata yang membuat ku menjadi pusat perhatian orang di toko buku ini._

_Aku berlari ke pojok ruangan tapi sebelum itu pandangan ku mengabur... mungkinkah aku..._

_:_

_:_

_Tbc_

_:_

_:_

#CURCOL#

Aku minta maaf sama semua nya yang udah baca dan review ff ini. ff yang gak bermutu yang sama sekali pasaran. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya maafi aku buat semua yang udah review karna udah ngecewain kalian dengan gak nepati janji update dan cerita yang sama sekali gak menarik.

Di sini aku mau bilang ff ini bukan untuk menghina orang lain. Jika kalian merasa keberatan dengan cast" nya bisa pm atau review ke saya. Dan bisa juga lewat email: syahriza_ aini yahoo . co. Id (hilangkan spasi)

Aku juga mau bilang walupun disini make cerita kayak harry potter bukan berarti aku benar-benar buat cerita dengan itu. Jadi gimana ini dilanjuti atau enggak? Itu terserah kalian. Yang penting saya akan berusaha untuk melanjutkannya. Walau gak sesuai. TT.

Soalnya kemarin aku janji sama ChwangKyuh EviLBerry untuk ganti summary yang ngejelasin sih cho gak penghianat tapi aku gak pande. TT.

Sejujurnya pengetahuan aku untuk ff net itu memang gak ada apa-apa makanya aku sebenarnya malu untuk post disini. Makanya itu aku mau nanya pendapat sama reader pantesnya ini ff di apain. Karna gak mungkin kan untuk dilanjuti. Sedangkan author nya aja ga pande^^. Terus untuk nulis kelanjutannya yang di atas itu butuh waktu banget dan hasilnya sampah banget... oh yah jangan lupa review yah. Kalo sempat^^.

(bummie: lho tega sama aku. Buatin aku peran ooc. Apa salah aku sari :'( . Me: mian ne mommy. Don't cry. Siwon: siapa yang mommy lho? Buat ff lagi? Jadiin gue playboy lagi? Gamalu sama cerita lho yang sebelumnya. Yang sangat amat tidak bermutu. Mau sampe kapan pula nih ff jamuran? Udah deh tutup aja akun loh lebih baik kayaknya sih. Me: mungkin ia tapi kalo tutup akun gausah deh aku pengen nge review ff author favourite aku hehe. Malu kalo jadi siders lagi TT.)

_Makasih udan RnR_

paradisaea Rubra : sorry bru update. Gomawo:*

XiuBy PandaTao: makasih RnR nya kemarin ^^

ChwangKyuh EviLBerry :maaf aku ga bisa ngedit summary nya. Kalau memang ingin di delete nanti akan saya hapus . makasih udah nyempati diri untuk RnR^^

Nasumichan Uharu: maaf baru update sekarang^^. Makasih RnR nya

Lee bummebum: makasih udah mau baca karya abal-abalku.^^. Ini dibaca lagi tapi maaf ya kalo mengecewakan.:*

Bumhanyuk: panggil sari aja^^ gak mungkin kebawa mimpi orang ceritanya hancur gitu. Aku udah update tapi kelamaan maaf yah. Makasih udah nyempati waktu untuk RnR:*

Rita tha rosita: maaf gak bisa nepati waktu. Tapi makasih yah udah RnR ^^

XXXX: ia susah banget memang cari ff sibum. Tapi maaf baru bisa update. Makasih udah RnR^^

sayakanoicinoe: aku lanjuti tapi maaf kelamaan. Makasih udah RnR

THANKS FOR READ AND REVIEW. REVIEW PLEASE...kalo ada waktu


End file.
